


the boys in the yard

by joshllyman



Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [32]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Multi, keiji and tetsu are Thirsty, kou is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Kitchen dance time is a sacred Sunday morning tradition. Koutarou gets up before Keiji and Tetsurou and goes for a run through the neighborhood. The run takes approximately fifty-eight minutes in good weather, and upon his return to the apartment he makes himself a smoothie for breakfast. While he does so, he continues to listen to his running playlist. Only Koutarou’s running playlist is designed for movement, and so while he’s making the smoothie and listening to the playlist, he can’t help but keep himself moving. This urge expresses itself through dancing.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	the boys in the yard

**Author's Note:**

> sportsfest fill. the prompt was "milkshake" in the after hours community.

Tetsurou rolls over into Keiji’s back with a groan. His arm flops heavily over Keiji’s side as he digs his nose into Keiji’s spine.

“Ow,” Keiji says lightly.

Tetsurou responds with another groan.

“You’re so ridiculous,” Keiji says fondly, turning over. Tetsurou grumbles and rams his forehead into Keiji’s collarbone. 

“Don’t wanna get up,” he says.

“So don’t,” Keiji responds. “It’s Sunday, no one is making you go anywhere.”

“How long ago did Koutarou leave?”

Keiji glances at the clock. “Forty-five minutes or so.”

“So we have to be up in fifteen.”

“Koutarou isn’t gonna make you get up.”

Tetsurou lifts his head to fix Keiji with a disdainful look. “Are you suggesting I miss out on kitchen dance time?”

Keiji feels the corners of his lips turn up. “I’m suggesting that you shouldn’t have kept us up so late.”

“Your leggings were metaphorically painted onto your body, Akaashi Keiji, and I am a wise man who knows better than to say no to you when you’re offering.”

“That accounts only for the first round, not for the second or third.”

“Alright, so I’m also a very, very weak man.”

“Mmhmm.” Keiji tilts Tetsurou’s chin up and leans in for a kiss that he turns dirty quickly, swiping his tongue along Tetsurou’s bottom lip.

“Are you taking advantage of me, Keiji?” Tetsurou asks between kisses.

“I would never,” Keiji answers, moving his body so that he’s pressing Tetsurou into the mattress.

Tetsurou’s response is somewhere between a laugh and a gasp as Keiji nips at his neck.

They grind lazily against each other for a bit, nowhere near enough to get off but enough to leave them panting, wanting more than just friction. When they hear the door open, Tetsurou’s hands, having previously been kneading into the flesh of Keiji’s ass through his pajama bottoms, reach down to grab his hips instead.

“Hate you a little bit right now,” he says. “We pregamed too hard.”

“Now you’re ready for kitchen dance time,” Keiji says, kissing his cheek swiftly before rolling off of him. “I fail to see the problem here.”

They both fumble a little awkwardly into the kitchen, where Koutarou is just starting on his smoothie. He catches sight of them as Keiji’s settling on a barstool and grins brightly at both of them.

“Good morning,” he says, removing a headphone from his ear. “How are you both?”

“Tired,” Tetsurou says monotonously. Koutarou comes around the counter and kisses him firmly.

“I didn’t get much sleep, either,” he says. He leans down to kiss Keiji, too. “Curse of the leggings.”

“Yes, I’m aware you both hate yoga nights,” Keiji says, rolling his eyes.

Koutarou laughs. “Didn’t say that.”

He winks at them before sticking his headphone back in and going back to his smoothie. Tetsurou stands behind Keiji and wraps his arms around Keiji’s neck, pressing his erection into Keiji’s low back.

“Got a problem, Tetsu?” Keiji asks, smirking up at him.

“None at all,” Tetsurou answers, pushing himself a little harder into Keiji.

Kitchen dance time is a sacred Sunday morning tradition. Koutarou gets up before Keiji and Tetsurou and goes for a run through the neighborhood. The run takes approximately fifty-eight minutes in good weather, and upon his return to the apartment he makes himself a smoothie for breakfast. While he does so, he continues to listen to his running playlist. Only Koutarou’s running playlist is designed for movement, and so while he’s making the smoothie and listening to the playlist, he can’t help but keep himself moving. This urge expresses itself through dancing.

Koutarou, it turns out, is a damn fine dancer. The first time Keiji had caught him dancing, they’d barely left bed the rest of the day. Koutarou tries to reign himself in, knowing how his partners feel about it, but on Sunday morning he lets loose, knowing they have nowhere else to be the rest of the day.

This morning’s music selection is something that has Koutarou shaking and thrusting his hips, looking like sin incarnate as he peels a banana. Keiji whines, just a little, as Koutarou turns around and shimmies, displaying the tight muscles of his ass.

“I’d like to remind you that your erection right now is your own damn fault,” Tetsurou murmurs in his ear. “You pinned me to the bed.”

“You let me,” Keiji retorts, crossing his arms over his chest, and Tetsurou laughs quietly.

The only English Koutarou has really held on to are the lyrics to the songs on his playlists, so it’s in heavily accented Japanese that he proclaims that “his milkshake brings all the boys to the yard.” Keiji licks his lips, fully prepared to devour him whole once he’s done with breakfast.

After another minute or two, in which Keiji has to press his palm flat against his cock to give himself some relief, Koutarou finishes blending and takes out both earbuds. “What did you think?” he asks, smiling at them. He’s well aware of their weaknesses, like his dancing and his smile. Keiji swallows.

“I think you got the lyrics wrong,” Tetsurou says. “Should be smoothie, not milkshake.”

“The point stands,” Keiji says. “It could be a milkshake he’s blending and we’d still be in his metaphorical yard.”

“I’d like to be in his literal pants,” Tetsurou answers. “You gonna drink that thing so we can fuck you or what?”

Koutarou laughs and takes a long gulp of smoothie. Keiji watches the line of his throat as he swallows. When he’s done, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“You guys not get enough last night or what?” he teases, putting away the detritus from his creating.

Keiji shakes his head. “You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> [socials here](joshllyman.carrd.co)


End file.
